Secret of a Royal Sorcerer
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: When old world magic is unleashed upon the world, it fixes its sights on the kingdom of Enchancian. Will it's royal family be able to handle this new threat or will the burden a certain sorcerors has carried most of his life be revealed. The fate of all depends on if ancient magic can once again be allowed to duel. Who will be victorious in this battle of the ages?
1. Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The sun blazed down upon the Tangu desert beating its heat into the backs of a team of archaeologists working in a stone outcrop.

An individual clad in a light blue thawb* stood waiting just outside the digging grounds they waved in greeting as a magic carpet floated down to landed in front of him.

"Welcome your majesty I am Hazone," the man introduced himself with a deep bow, "I am the temporary lead for Director Minkze; she sends her regards and deepest apologies," Hazone told the king.

The older man waved the words away as he stepped down from the carpet, "nonsense baring new life takes precedence, especially when it comes early. Now from the reports I've read something peculiar has been found," the king plainly said excitement clear upon his face.

"Of course, please allow me to guide you," Hazone said.

"Father, may I come this time?" a small boy asked jumping from his seat into the sand.

"Of course Zandar, but stay close to mine or the director's side," the king instructed.

"Understood father."

They walked towards the center of the dig site to where a massive hole had been excavated, heading down a long walkway twisted threw an enormous scaffolding they arrived at the base of a set of sandstone doors.

"Well Mrs. Fidget what do we have?" the king asked when he spotted his royal sorceress.

"Your majesty," she curtsies, "from the runes I have deciphered so far what is behind this door was meant to never be found and its connected to Icban the Immoral. A sorcerer who lived over 500 years ago. Other then that I'm having trouble making out anything the words are so worn," she explained.

"If this is connected to magic should your council be informed?" The king asked.

"I already have, and they should be sending a research team within a fortnight," she told him.

Well the adults spoke Zandar stood looking at the intricate entryway when a small whisper of a voice called out to him, he looked around, but no one was there. Soon though he felt a strange pull towards the door and made his way over to it.

His hand brushed the surface when he was called to stop, but it came too late he was thrown back, but his handprint remains. The sound of grinding gears and sliding stone filled the area causing those around the dig site to stop and stare at the doors as they slowly crept open.

A wind-whipped from inside the chamber a voice boomed from within, "BY AN INNOCENT I AM FREED!"

Gold smoke flowed forth as a figure made its way into the light, "oh sunlight I haven't seen you in so long," a man said emerging sufficiently to reveal gold and red sorcerer robe and staff which he was leaning heavily on.

Fidget pointed her wand at the man and demanded he explains who he was and where he came from.

"Why my dear child I am Icban the Immortal imprisoned here for taking what should have been mine," he plainly said raising his staff.

A beam of red lightning shot forth towards the sorcerer who tried to fend it off with her own magic, but it had no effect. The light struck her, and she screamed in agony for a few moments before going limp. The glow disappeared.

Icban stood taller, "what power! Magic has changed so much I wonder how long it's been? No matter I can still take it that's all that counts," he lifted his staff once more and brought it down hard. "Rise minions, your master has need of you," he ordered, several tendrils of black sand rose from the ground around him.

"Take, heed my children we have slept a great deal of time, magic has changed, but my goal has not. Go forth and find me the Rune Mage's, search every corner of this world if you must find them all for me," with that the black sand vanished, "now why to do with all these witnesses?" he mused a wicked smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note's: Thawb* - Is the standard Arabic word for 'a garment'. It is a long tunic and traditional type of clothing for men. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment. Thank you


	2. Birthday Blues P1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A springtime shower sprinkled down upon beautiful fields of flowers gently kissing the necks of farmers and their beasts.

A carriage rumbled down the old road into Dunwiddie its passengers one a woman dressed in a flowing pink gown with a blue cloak sat in silence, reminiscing about the town around her. Well, the other occupant a small girl no more than five was curled up on the seat beside her sound asleep, the child's head resting on the woman's lap.

When the Enchancian royal palace came into view, the woman shook the young child beside her awake.

"Come now Calista, time to wake up we are almost there," she cooed gently.

With a yawn the girl woke, "where are we mummy?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"At the palace you silly girl or did you forget that we are here today to see Princess Sofia for her birthday."

That revelation had the sleep gone from the girl's eyes and left her bouncing in her seat, "I can't believe I forgot," she practically yelled, "do you think Uncle Cedy would let me help him perform today so Sofia could just relax and watch?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Sweety as much as I would love to see you on a stage even if it's with family you're much too young to assist in the sort of tricks he would be using. I highly doubt he would even let the princess help," she told her daughter adding the lie he wouldn't let Sofia assist him when she saw her face fall. "Besides he told me what tricks he was using, and they're not ones that need help. So like the princess you will just sit and watch."

The little girl was upset but also existed she loved watching her uncle perform even if he messed up sometimes.

When the carriage entered the courtyard a familiar figure clad in purple and holding an umbrella was waiting for them.

"Mrs. Cordelia, Calista I so glad you could make it," Sofia greeted giving each a hug.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Sofia," Cordelia said returning the hug.

"There's the birthday girl," Roland called coming down the stairs he was sporting a maroon rain slicker, "Cordy, Calista I'm so happy your here Goodwin and Winifred arrived not long ago as well, there in the ballroom," he told the sorceress. "Right now though I need to steal my daughter away, I'll have her back to you soon," he said with a smile.

"Of course, your Majesty thank you," Cordelia said curtsying.

The two royals and sorceress's walked up the stairs together the children discussing the upcoming party when a loud ear piercing whistle echoed around them as well as the thunder of many shoes.

"That's the fire whistle," Roland said concern plain in his voice, Cordelia herself grabbed her child holding the girl tight to her chest.

"What's going on dad?" Sofia asked clutching her father's hand as he pulled her back down the stairs.

"I don't know Sofia," he answered, both he and Cordelia stood in the soggy grass knoll of the courtyard with there daughters, several castle staff was also with them.

Moments later Baileywick and a guard ran out to meet them, "your Majesty, Princess I'm relieved to see your safe," the Stewart puffed out of breath.

"Where are Miranda and the twins?" Roland asked.

"And my parents," Cordelia added.

"They're all in the palace garden in one of the gazebos," he informed them.

"What happened?" the king demanded.

"I'm not entirely certain, your Majesty. I was informed that smoke was billowing from the Sorcerer's Tower windows and pouring down from the stairwell into the hallway," Baileywick explained.

Sofia dropped her umbrella, " where about Mr…" she tried to ask.

"What about my brother? Where is he?" Cordelia interrupted trying to remain calm.

Baileywicks face fell, clasping his hands behind his back saying, "that I do not know."

Sofia was gone like a shot ignoring her father's call. She ran up the stairs with practiced ease and down the long corridors towards the stairwell she had traveled so many times over the last few years. When she arrived at the base of the tower where several guards were gathering up empty water buckets.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" a guard asked, "you must leave immediately, this area may still be unsafe," he told her.

"But.."

"Sofia," Roland called running up behind her, some of the guards turned at the voice and gave a bow, "we need to go."

"But dad what about…" she never finished as many people came down the staircase shouting at those below them, Constable Miles among them.

"Get the doctor quickly now," he ordered when he stepped from the doorway.

Moving to the side he allowed a pair of men to enter the hallway between them was an unconscious sorcerer, they laid him gently upon the floor.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called Roland held her back, but didn't try and remove her from the area for even he was concerned enough to stay rooted to the spot.

He watched his longtime friend with bated breath when a guard returned with a man in a brown suit minus the jacket. He knelt beside the fallen sorcerer.

Retrieving his stethoscope from his bag the doctor began his examination, a little while later a stretcher arrived, Cedric was placed on it and taken to the medical ward.

"Doctor Zwick," Sofia called before the man could follow.

He turned to look at the princess, "yes young one?"

"Um…" she clasped her hands against her chest afraid to ask.

"Is Cedric going to be alright?" Roland asked for her.

"I can't give a definitive answer until I finish examining him, just know he's still with us and has a strong pulse," with that he turned and headed down the hall at a jog.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I also own the OC Dr. Zwick


	3. Birthday Blues P2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and Dr. Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Despite protest, Sofia's birthday still went on as planned her parents and the castle staff trying to keep a sense of normality for the girl, but how can she enjoy a party when one of her friends was missing and his family openly worrying. Even Goodwin messed up a spell that had him beet red with embarrassment.

Dusk had fallen, and the party guests had all departed, Cordelia and Winifred had taken Calista to bed an hour earlier. Sofia with her family saw their guests off; she did end up having a fun party, though with the distraction gone her distress returned and when she re-entered the castle with her family and Goodwin, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Sofia, everything will be okay," her mother tried to reassure, embracing her daughter well the girl continued to weep.

"Tears on one's birthday is certainly not something I thought I would ever see from you dear princess," a voice called as its owner walked down the staircase.

Sofia's head shot up as did the others, "MR. CEDRIC!" she broke from her mother and ran over to him, the others too when overjoyed to see the sorcerer, gathered around as Cedric knelt before the princess.

"Now my dear dry your tears," he said offering her a handkerchief, "this is for you," he told her holding out his hand, and in a flash, a small purple box appeared.

She took it and was about to open the lid when Cedric closed it again, "I would recommend opening it outside," he smiled, "I suggest you take your siblings with you I think you all would enjoy the surprise," he told her.

Amber perked up at this idea as did James they both loved surprises, "come on Sofia lets go," James called practically dragging the girl out the main door Amber not far behind.

Once the children had left Roland turned to his friend, "I'm glad to see your up, but should you be?" Roland asked eyeing the fresh bandage tied neatly around Cedric's head.

"Technically I should still be resting," he said standing, his vision swam, and he stumbled. Roland caught his arm before he fell, "thank you, your majesty."

"Then why are you up? I highly doubt the doctor would have let you just leave," Goodwin rebutted.

"He doesn't know I left. I'm hoping his wrath is not as terrifying as the rumors would have one believe, but that's neither here nor there. There was an intruder in my workshop; they were going through my grimoires when I walked in to retrieve a potion beside a few vague images, a splitting headache and the taste of ash I can't recall what exactly happened," he explained to them.

Silence wafted around the small group as looks where exchanged, Cedric eyed each one, "you don't believe me do you?" he questioned crossing his arms.

"It's just that Constable Miles didn't see anyone else besides you," Roland told him.

"Of course not it was a shadeling rifling through my workshop," Cedric rebuttal anger slipping into his voice, "the only trace you'd ever find of one can only be detected by magic."

Shock spread across Goodwin's face at this news.

Roland chuckled, "Cedric I think…"

"Are you certain it was a shadeling?" Goodwin interjected grabbing his son's arm making him look at his father.

"Quite sure," Cedric confirmed.

"I'll be right back," Goodwin said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The magic particulates haven't even vanished when the royal children came back inside, "that was amazing Mr. Cedric, thank you so much," Sofia thanked, "Where did Mr. Goodwin go?" she asked.

Before any party could explain, a voice boomed down to them from the top of the stairs. "THERE YOU ARE!" Zwick shouted bounding down the stairs.

"Your majesty," he bowed to the king before turning to the sorcerer, "now you need to come back to the medical ward this instant, you have a concussion and burns you shouldn't be walking around," he scolded.

The look of horror on those gathered faces was not what Cedric was expecting nor was the new tears he could see forming in the princess' eyes.

"Sofia, Amber, James come with me," Miranda ordered taking them upstairs leaving Roland, Baileywick, Cedric and a fuming doctor.

"Are you daft!? Why would you go blurting something like that out?" Cedric demanded his anger was starting to surface once more.

"Daft am I, your the one who thought it would be a wise decision to not only remove yourself from your bed but my care as well. You have a concussion, some burns, a severe laceration to the back of the head, and clear bruising upon your back as if someone had shoved you with all their might," Zwick hissed taking a breath to add more.

"Alright that enough," Roland interfered seeing his friends face flush red, "Cedric needed to tell me something important doctor, but he said his peace and will go back with you, right now," he told them.

"Understood your majesty," they said in unison.

Zwick reached for Cedric's arm to help him back up the stairs, but he pulled away saying, "I can walk thank you I made it here I can make it back."

"Fine, but if you go to fall I am not catching you," Zwick told him gliding up the stairs behind the sorcerer.

Roland was soon left with his castle Stewart, "well today has been...interesting," he said with a sigh.

"Probably not the word I would choose, nonetheless I must agree," Baileywick agreed.

"What do you think of what Cedric and Goodwin were talking about; I think nothing is wrong, but both of them seemed spooked by the mention of this shadeling," Roland asked the older man.

"Truly my king, it may be nothing, but I have known Goodwin a long time, and if he is worried about this I would be on guard as well," Baileywick said.

"Sound advise, have the guards increase their patrols just to be safe," the king ordered.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements right away your majesty," Baileywick acknowledged and with a bow was gone leaving the king, who headed to his study to catch up on work for he knew tonight there was going to be no sleep.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED]_**

* * *

Note: Poor Sofia some birthday she ended up having at least it turned out alright (mostly).


	4. Plotting and an Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Oh this is the life," Icban sighed in pleasure as a woman messaged his feet another holding a tray with food and drink beside him.

Icban lounged upon the Tangu throne quite pleased with his new headquarters, after brainwashing those at the dig site it was easy to take over the rest of the kingdom.

"Master I have news," a voice called.

"Move," he ordered the woman, "continue."

"I have found the home of a Rune Mage," the creature told him, "they reside in Oppenheim which is now called Enchancian."

"Enchancian!? That is an awful name. I'll just have to change it back when I take it over. Let's go!" Icban said exuberantly rising.

"Sir I would like to go back and spy on the inhabits. When I was there I sensed a large deposit of magic within the wall of the castle," the being asked.

"Alright, I still need to wait for the others to return anyway. I want a report within a week. That is all," Icban ordered dismissing the creature.

Once the shadeling was gone, Icban sat back down and was about to recall his slave to finish his foot massage, when a red circle with intricate patterns appeared in his audience hall.

"Teleportation rune…" he mused, summoning his own red rune below his feet a crimson dome formed around him and his throne.

The rune pulsed once before a figure clad in green and pearl stood before him, they kneeled cranking could be heard coming from their joints at they did.

"Lord Icban welcome back to the waking world," a woman's voice called, "we have been awaiting your return and are at your disposal," she told him.

His rune dissipated, and he smirked at his guest, 'this just got interesting,' he thought to himself.

"You've got my attention; please continue," Icban told the stranger, crossing his legs and cradling his head in his hand keeping a neutral expression.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED]_**

* * *

Note: So this chapter ended up WAY shorter than I had intended, so I'll be posting two chapters this week. Though it will be a bit later in the day, got to give some suspense, lol.


	5. Warding Unwanted

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The moon had risen to its zenith and was on its way back to the horizon when the doors to the king's study where practically thrown open.

"Your majesty," Goodwin yelled walking up to Roland's desk, "Cedric was right. There was a Shadeling here."

"It's alright I already had Baileywick scheduled the guard's extra rounds," Roland explained quite happily to the aged sorcerer.

Goodwin was already shaking his head, "that won't work Shadeling's can only be detected and dealt with by magic. By myself, I would stand no chance against them let alone Cedric, even uninjured. I would like for Winifred and myself to stay here in the palace so we can ward the castle and the village," he plainly told the king.

Roland stood slowly from his chair and walked around his desk, "Goodwin with all due respect, I think you may be overreacting. Though if only to quell your nerves you and Winifred can stay for the week. We'd plan on having a small family party for Sofia as her real birthday is on Thursday," he invited leaning against his desk.

Goodwin was upset with the king's lack of concern, but he should have know Roland would dismiss the idea. Since the time of Roland's youth, he had no real interest in magic or the entities related to it, but how could he claim there's nothing to worry about.

"Thank you for the invitation your majesty, but Winfred and I should be getting back. I offer my sincere apologies," Goodwin informed the king.

Roland was caught off guard for a moment before saying, "I understand, I wish you and Winifred a safe trip home. Will you at least join us for breakfast and see the children off tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course your majesty, good night," Goodwin told him with a bow leaving the room.

* * *

" **WHAT**!" a chorus of voices battered Goodwin's ears when he explained to his family what had transpired with the king upon his arrival in his old workshop.

"How could he not want every available protection for his family?" Cordelia asked pacing around the cobblestone floor.

"You do realize that this is the same man we used to play with and was disinterested in any of our tricks we use to practice," Cedric told her, having snuck away from the medical ward once more.

"Cedric's not wrong," Winifred agreed, "he was always entertained by tin soldiers more so than magic," she said handing her son a cup of tea, "I added a healing tonic so drink up."

"Thank you mother; there has to be some way of protecting...you have a plan don't you?" Cedric asked when he saw his father's knitted brows; the man was deep in thought.

"I thought that your mother and I would use an invisibility potion and ward the village in secret, that would protect the citizens from the Shadeling's. The palace we would have to leave alone for if one of our traps were sprung the king would know we went against his wishes," Goodwin explained waving his wand around, a book came flying off the shelf and opened to the potion he wanted.

"Well I plan on being here for awhile maybe I can work on convincing the king it would be a good idea to place some ward around here," Cordelia said summoning a glass of wine, sitting beside her brother on the sofa their mother conjured up earlier.

"As much as I dislike the idea, there is a higher chance he would listen to you," Cedric agreed with a yawn.

"You better get back before that doctor finds out you left again," Goodwin told his son.

"I placed a sleeping spell on him, he'll be a bit sore from snoozing at his desk, but he will be none the wiser of my departure," Cedric informed a sly smile creeping across his face.

Winifred snickered at her son, "still those type of spells only last so long, best to get back," she told him taking his cup allowing him to stand.

"Well then good night one and all or what's left of it, I think I can hear birds starting to chirp," he chuckled disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He repaired outside the door of the room he was forced to stay in until his release, upon opening the door he was meet with an unexpected sight, a scowling Zwick seated in a rolling chair.

"Hello sorcerer Cedric, did you enjoy your little outing?" he asked crossing his arms.

Cedric didn't respond instead he quietly backed out of the room closing the door, a few choice words escaping his lips.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	6. Change of Mind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The following morning found Roland with bloodshot eyes sitting at the breakfast table he started to doze off when Miranda shook him from his stupor at the children along with Goodwin and his wife entering.

"Good morning everyone," Miranda greeted, "I hope everyone slept well?" she asked.

"Like a rock," James told her between bits of pancakes.

"As did I mostly, I heard a lot of talking last night it woke me up," Amber added.

"I heard voices as well," Sofia agreed, "also I think an animal may have gotten into my wall, I heard some scratching noises behind my headboard. It only lasted a little while, but it was weird, and I thought you should know," Sofia told to the table finishing off her food.

Roland and Goodwin exchanged looks before the children pushed back from the table a choir of good-byes came from them as they headed off to school.

Once they were gone, Roland looked to Goodwin again, "perhaps placing some of those wards you were talking about in the children's rooms would not be a bad idea."

"Roly what's going on?" Miranda questioned.

"I'll explain later dear," Roland told her, "can you do it before you leave and will they notice?"

"There is a mark, and it must be placed in the center of the room, but a rug would more than suffice to hid it." Goodwin explained, "it takes only an hour for the ritual to be completed, with Winifred, Cordelia and myself it should be done long before the young ones return."

"Baileywick," Roland called.

The Stewart appeared immediately "yes your Majesty?" he asked.

"See to it that Goodwin has everything he needs," Roland ordered.

"Of course sire," Baileywick bowed.

* * *

Morning classes had ended, and recess had begun, Sofia found herself walking around the pond distracted by thoughts of the last few days, soon though she was pulled back to reality when the headmistresses called everyone back to the school prematurely.

Before she could head inside she fell into the pond a black ooze swirled around her for a moment before vanishing, Sofia was lifted from the water by Flora, her siblings, and a few others stood around with worried looks, once she was safely on the ground everyone was ushered inside.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Amber asked as she and a few other girls took the soaked princes to the locker room.

"I'm fine, a little water never hurt anyone," she laughed.

When they returned, James was waiting for them, "glad you're all dried off. Everyone's going home," he told his sisters.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Don't know the teachers just announced it," he told them.

"That's weird."

"I know, but whos to look an early release day in the mouth," James said taking a seat in their coach.

"Oh you're impossible sometimes," Amber retorted fanning herself.

* * *

Well the children where at school Roland and his wife sat in the small sitting room attached to there bed chambers when he finished telling Miranda what happened the last few days to say she was livid with him was an understatement.

"I know your king Roly, but you should have spoken with me beforehand," she said.

"In hindsight yes I should have, but what's done is done the children's rooms are safe now, Cordy will be staying for the rest of the week, and Cedric was cleared by the doctor this morning. Everything is back to normal," he told her trying to be reassuring.

"Except for the extra guards," she retorted.

He sighed, "yes except for that. Perhaps I should have let Goodwin…" he was interrupted by a knock.

"Enter," he commanded.

Baileywick entered, "pardon for the intrusion, but an envoy has arrived for you from the magic council, your Majesty's," he informed, "they are waiting in your study."

"Thank you, tell them we'll be there in a moment," Roland told him.

With a bow, the Stewart was gone.

"Now my queen shall we," he offered her his hand.

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arm around his, they walked out together.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this is late, hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Battle Plan and Story Told

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban and Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight, the princess of Oppenheim…"

"Enchancian."

"Whatever. The princess has an amulet that has a high concentration of Maruvian magic," Icban reiterated after the Shadeling had explained, "this is growing more and more interesting. Are you certain the girl doesn't know how to use it?" Icban asked to the Shadyling standing behind him well he looked over maps and reports.

"Yes, master not once did I see her harness its power in any way," the creature confirmed unaware of the momentum blunder he just made.

"I wish you had managed to take it, the added magic would have ensured instant victory," Icban complained, taking another stack of papers and laying them out.

"I could only examine her for a few moments before the fairy pulled her from the water. Though after watching the Rune Mage the last few days I don't think with the magic you have it would be a difficult task to kill them."

"Are they that awful?" Icban questioned looking over his shoulder to the ever-shifting form.

"No, I have seen them use magic, and it is weak. It looks as if after so long Rune magic has dwindled to near extinction."

"That would make sense, none of your siblings have found a single other Mage or trace's of their magic," Icban mussed returning to his work, "send word to the others to gather, we will set out in two days," he ordered.

* * *

The king and queen entered Roland's study to find a frail-looking woman dressed in ornate robes. She rose from her seat to greet Roland and Miranda.

"Good morrow, your majesty's, I am Megumi the Mischievous third seat on the grand magic council," she introduced, "and I've come bearing bad tidings."

She waited as the king and queen took their seats then reclaimed her own before they could question her, the sorceress spoke, her voice demanded their attention, and they gave it entirely.

"Early last week a discovery was made in the desert of Tangu a vault used centuries ago to seal away an evil incapable of being destroyed by conventional means or magic," she started, "the evil within was released and has taken Tangu as its base of operation. The only reason we found out about it so quickly was one of its inhabitants a jinn by the name of Fizz had explained how a stranger in red and gold had taken control of the king and had him order all inhabitants to gather in the square where he took control of them as well. Beyond that the poor fellow can't recall much he had most of his magic stolen," she continued.

"Now that you're caught up on current events it's time you hear about what the evil that was unleashed, for its this very kingdom it will be coming after which I will explain as well," she could see the concern and worry growing on the royal faces. "Icban the Immoral was said to have stolen the magic from dozen's of sorcerers and sorceresses maybe even hundreds to make himself powerful enough to kill Mignola the Merciful and his entire line so he could instill his line and himself as the most powerful family in all the land. That's how the stories go," she continued, "he became so overcome with greed and madness that he started to take the magic from even his kin."

"500 years have passed, and that much of the stories remains though it is incomplete, you see Icban the immoral is Icban the immortal and the vault was a prison made to hold him until he used up all the magic he stole which was keeping him alive. That's why he killed his family; he didn't need to keep his line going if he could live forever and why risk one of his own going up against him later down the road." Megumi told them, "Mignola, using an ancient form of magic called Rune imprisoned Icban, but at the price of a great deal of his power."

"Can't someone use that Rune magic to seal him back up?" Miranda asked.

"Rune magic is of the oldest known magic and to be a Rune Mage one must be born, the magic is passed down grandparent to grandchild," Megumi told the queen, "as such over the years the many lines of Rune Mages have dwindled to a single one, that of Mignola himself."

"Is that why this fellow is fixated on my kingdom?" Roland asked the sorceress, "because this descendant is here in Enchancian."

"Not somewhere those on the magic council know where every Rune Mage is and where the lines go extinct and even where every one of them has died," she told the king, "and the Rune Mage of this land is in this very castle."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I know it's useless to keep the suspense up as most of you probably know who the Enchancian Rune Mage is, but I needed a decent spot for a chapter break and a cliffhanger sounded like a good idea. So that was what you got, lol. Hope you enjoyed!

Note2: OC's Megumi and Mignola are also mine, like Icban and Zwick. :D


	8. Reveal's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

This chapter is dedicated to **allyrwhitney.**

* * *

"Who would that be?" Roland asked tentatively.

"Cedric the Sensational as he is known," Megumi informed him.

"Cedric? Our Cedric?" Roland questioned stifling a laugh.

Her brow furled at the strange reaction, "yes," she confirmed.

"Cedric is barely able to use magic let alone have some hidden power," Roland told her, Miranda glared at him disapprovingly.

"Its this very power that makes him have such bad luck with magic, Rune, and traditional magic cannot be used together. The mere fact he can use non-Rune magic even as poorly as you say shows how powerful he can be if he used his inherited gift," Megumi stated before rising.

"I believe that my presence is no longer required, please excuse me," she curtsied to the king and queen before leaving.

They tried to call her back, but she was already gone. Once Megumi was outside the study she picked up her pace to her coach.

She past the prince and princesses, but didn't acknowledge them instead she practically flew down the stairs to her destination.

"Who was that?" Sofia asked.

"No clue, I've never seen them before," James told her handing his backpack to a waiting Baileywick, "thanks," he told the Stewart.

* * *

Once Megumi was settled, and her coach was in the air a circle of red light and lines formed across from her soon a figure clad in gold and red appeared, the new occupant looked at her and asked, "how did it go?"

"It was interesting, to say the least, the fool of a king doesn't even know what power he has at his very fingertips," she beamed, "I still regret not being able to kill that child so long ago. If Rothschild hadn't interfered and transferred his magic to his grandson, the last Rune Mage would be gone ."

Icban grind at the women before him, "I still can't believe that any of my family would still be loyal to me after so long," he chuckled. "Nor can I believe any of them survived my attack that night. Either way, I think I have all I need."

"What would you like me to do?"

"You're of no further use to me in this regard," Icban said, "go back to your council, stay out of my way, and I may just let you and whats left of our family live after I take over," he told her grimly. The rune ring appeared again, and he vanished.

"Bastard," Megumi mumbled, "' _stay out of my way_ ' who does he think I am. Driver to Red Run," she ordered, "he'll regret missing his nephew that night."

* * *

"Something on your mind, Miranda?" the king asked noting his wife's change in mood.

"That woman came here with knowledge of a situation that none of us here have heard about," she told him, "I don't trust what she had to say about any of what she had to say."

Roland nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question when there was a light knock.

The door opened, and there were the royal children with Baileywick, "kids what are you doing home so early?" Roland asked rising from his seat.

"Everyone was sent home," James told his father, "I have a letter. Can I have my backpack, please?" he asked the Stewart, who handed it to him with a smile.

After rummaging around in it for a moment, he withdrew a slightly bent envelope and handing it to his father, who opened it he read it over before giving it to Miranda.

"Classes may be out of session, for the time being, that does not mean you'll have no school, there are tutors here that can keep your school work going," Roland told his children.

James groaned at the thought, Sofia, on the other hand, was happy with these arrangements.

"For today though, go have some fun, but stay within the castle walls there will be some workmen coming to tend the gardens and I would like for you to stay clear of their way," Miranda told them as she gave each of them a hug.

The three siblings all agree to her terms and left; Amber and James went to the sitting room to play well Sofia headed to Cedric's workshop.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Was anyone expecting Megumi to be a bad guy? Rothschild is another OC of mine and you dear readers will be happy to know there will be a companion piece showcasing the incident's Megumi was talking about. The first is ' ** _Mignola's Heir'_** it will be about how Cedric inherited Rothschild's powers. Hopefully, it should be out within the next two or three weeks I only started writing it two days ago. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Adventure Awaits

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

This chapter is dedicated to **bridgeportfox.**

* * *

When Sofia arrived the smell of smoke hung heavy in the hallway and wafted from the room, she called out but received no reply, so she decided to wait for Cedric a few steps down where the smoke wasn't so intense.

"Sofia what are you doing out here?" Calista called to her as she was coming up the stairs, "come on in, and we can play."

"It's all smoky," Sofia complained.

Calista giggled, "only out here, Uncle Cedy lit a speckle candle that makes the room smell like cinnamon," she told the princess, who did indeed walk into the workshop.

"Oh your right, yum, now I'm hungry," Sofia laughed.

"I know," Calista agreed.

"So what do you want to play?" Sofia asked.

"How about we explore behind the secret door I found. I found it when I was playing hide and seek with Uncle Cedy earlier today," Calista told the princess leading her over to the hardwood desk.

She opened the lower cupboard and moved some of the taller items to the side revealing what looked to be a small door knocker inset in the wall.

"I've been in this cupboard dozens of time I never noticed that before," Sofia told the younger girl.

"It was hidden behind this," Calista said holding up a small square wood chip, "if fits in this notch to cover the handle," she replaced the piece in the small grove hiding the knocker.

"I knocked into it, and it fell off. I was waiting for you to explore," Calista said to the princess.

"Aw thank you, Calista. What are we waiting for? Let's go," the princess exclaimed, she pointed to the handle saying, "you found it, the honor of opening it is yours."

Calista did just that it took a moment to figure how to open it and which way the door swung, the handle ended up needing to be turned parallel, and the door pushed in.

A ladder was what meet them, "whoa, wasn't expecting that" Sofia said noting how the ladder extended up a few bars behind the desk.

The area was much more significant than she thought, being a child it was easy for her to crawl through the door if she had been an adult she would have had to swing her legs in first and sit on the edge so they could grab the ladder.

'That's why there's extra space above the door so you can stand up from the lip without dropping down,' Sofia mused studying the tunnel.

"It's awfully dark Sofia, and my wand isn't strong enough to light such a big space for both of us," Calista said drawing the princess from her thoughts.

"Mr. Cedric has some Glow Rocks let me grab one," Sofia told her extracting herself from the cupboard she made her way over to the other side of the workshop, grabbing a stool she retrieved a tray from atop a bookcase next to the window.

Bringing it down she was met with several small green-yellow polished gems; each was set in a piece of jewelry, necklaces, rings, brooches, bracelets even a pair of earrings.

Sofia selected a set of rings, placing them on the index finger of either hand she replaced the tray in the afternoon sun and returned to Calista.

Sofia entered the dark space; immediately the gems gave off a bright blue light filling the area, "here use this instead of your wand," she said handing Calista the second ring.

"Thanks, Sofia, are we ready?" she asked as she put the ring on.

"Yep let's go!"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	10. Epiphany and a Secret Spell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"And you believe her?" Cordelia asked the king and queen.

Roland had called for both her and Cedric to speak about what the councilwoman had said.

"Not entirely, but it can't be a coincidence that Royal Prep shuts down; this letter," Roland said handing her the note James had given him, "from the headmistresses states there closing on orders from the Magic Council. Who we had a member of, in this office making claim something evil has been released and is on its way here to my kingdom because my Royal Sorcerer has some power it wants."

"Your majesty you know as well me, my magic is quite weak comparatively speaking," Cedric scoffed, "even princess Sofia has more power then I," he added not hiding the disdain in his voice, ' _especially with her amulet_ ,' he thought.

"Still is there anything you can think of that would make a council member come here and leave a warning like this?" Cordelia asked, "perhaps you have a spellbook of some kind or relic? You do have a hobby of picking up odd junk. Maybe you have something that made the council think you have this odd gift."

"She did say smithing about the magic being passed down," Miranda said, "could you have some memento they could be looking for?" she asked.

Before he could offer a reply a sharp pain shot through his temple, snapping his eyes shut he cradled his aching head and swayed on his feet, images flooded his mind, cutting and clear.

Cedric's eyes snapped open, he rushed from the room leaving a concerned and confused group behind, Cordelia flowed suit, but she had spent so much time abroad that the halls jumbled together and she lost sight of her brother, who in turn flew down the tiled corridors with ease. Making many sharp corners and almost taking out a few other servants found the door to his tower and bounded up the stairs of his tower.

* * *

Megumi's coach landed in a deep valley, her driver walked the horse to a destroyed structure cut into the mountainside, Megumi disembarked and entered the building.

The setting sun caught the jagged stone making it run red in the light, once inside the atmosphere changed to a homey feeling a fire crackled on the other side of the room, chairs and a long table sat in the middle of the large room.

The rustling of papers alerted Megumi of a presence by the fire in one of the plush armchair, "Net get over here," she called out.

"Yes grandma," a young man called back jumping from his seat.

"Where's your father?" she asked coming around the table.

"No clue, you know how pa is," Net said

Megumi snatched the paper from him, "find him and the others, death is upon our threshold, and we will be prepared for it this time," she ordered him.

Net did as he was told and gathered his father, grandpa, uncle, aunt, cousin, wife, and two-year-old daughter in the dining hall.

"My precious family, Icban knows we are alive. You all must go underground for the time being," Megumi told them.

"Mom what about you?" her son asked, "If he's seen your face he'll hunt you down, once he finds out you've been playing him."

"I know that's why it's time, Net, time for you to take your birthright from me," she said turning to her grandson, "before that though did everyone pass the sleeping cubes around Mystic Meadows, Hexley Hall, and to other magic casters around Enchancian?" she asked.

There was a unanimous yes from those gathered, "good. Megan, according to your crystal ball how far is Icban from his target?"

"Less than a day," Megan said.

"Keep an eye on him and once he starts his attack activate the cubes. We can't allow others to join in on this fight and become food for him," she said, "Net you stay here, everyone else scatter and keep an ear out. Good luck."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this is **SO** late. Been busy all day, either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter and for those that haven't seen it already one of the companion stories for this one is up. **_Mignola's Heir._**


	11. Notice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Its mother's day so this week the chapter will not be updated today, but my dear readers you don't have to wait for next week I will be posting it tomorrow around 7pm CST.

Thanks for the understanding and have a happy Mother's Day. :D

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	12. Dangerous Turn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

 _'How is he this fast_?' Cordelia thought as she ran up the stairs.

Only a few steps from the door Cordelia tripped, but instead of landing on the hard stone stairs, she hovered just above them.

"A gravity bubble!? Outside Cloud Top City*," Cordelia said aloud, summoning her wand she pushed up from the floor to a standing position.

"Remember to stay on the floor," Cordelia said to herself, absent-mindedly rubbing the back of her skull as she cast a sticky spell.

She was only five or six stairs from the entry of the workshop, but it took far longer than it should have, once she arrived most of the workshop contents floated not far above their respective homes.

"Cedy where are you?" Cordelia called out, she took a step to fast forward and lost her footing, "oh not again."

She floated to the other side of the room landed on the wall she made her way to the floor, "my goodness Cedy what did you get into this time," Cordelia said aloud noting the open cupboard of the oak desk. Its contents floated above the floor, but it was a brown leather book that lay open on the counter that genuinely caught her attention. The keyword 'lay' it was unaffected by the gravity bubble.

"That must be the cause of this anomaly," Cordelia said, she made her way over to it looking at the pages though there was nothing written.

She closed the book, and the bubble popped, everything came crashing down glass shattered everywhere, books and tools toppled to the floor, "someone is not going to be too pleased when they get back," Cordelia said taking her wand and fixing the workshop.

* * *

Down within the bowels of the castle, Sofia and Calista ran around the vast maze of tunnels amazed. The walls go from floor to ceiling and seem to follow the layout of the castle above, right down to the stairs**.

"This is amazing!" Calista yelled her voice echoing back.

"It's kind of creepy though," Sofia whispered, "let's go back and get Mr. Cedric."

"But Sofia we could make this our secret hideout," Calista said taking a few spins the glow of her ring casting long and eerie shadows around them.

"This place is…" she never finished as a loud scream rolled towards them from the dark behind them.

They in turn screamed, Calista practically jumped into Sofia's arms, "what was that?" she belted.

"I don't know, but it's back the way we came," Sofia said.

Another distorted sound came to them closer this time, Sofia dragged Calista over to a room with a collapsed wall, and they pocketed their glow rings.

Being plunged into total darkness was not anyone's idea of fun least of all a pair of young girls, but with it, they were able to see the approaching light and voice of another entity.

Soon though both girls relaxed as the familiar form of the castles sorcerer came into view, his wand held overhead a bright light emitting from it.

"Merlin's mushrooms where could those two have gone?" Cedric said aloud.

The girls were about to reply when he spoke again, "Emery, have you been able to find them?" he asked to the air.

The dust swirled around his feet a small humanoid shape took form barely coming to Cedric's shoulders. Sofia and Calista were dumbfounded at the scene not daring to move an inch

"Not yet, I do know they around here though, the sand has been disturbed by their shoes," the Shadeling said.

"Alright, thank you," he said the light of his wand dimed.

"Keeping me summoned is draining you, it's best I return to the sand and keep searching," Emery said disappearing into grains.

"Damn. Sofia, Calista can you hear me?" Cedric called walking away from his targets.

"Sofia what was that?" Calista asked.

"I don't know," Sofia answered.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Cloud Top City will make an appearance in another story sometime in the future. The scene with the ** at the end is inspired by an episode of the anime Ghost Hunt which in turn was inspired by the Winchester Mansion.

Note 2: Sorry this took so long my job kept me way too long today. Thanks for being patient.


	13. Plan Set in Motion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Magen walked the busy streets of Rudistan with her daughter, she had split ways with her last traveling companion an hour earlier just outside the city and was looking for an inn to stay the night.

She picked up some fresh bread and cheese before spotting one that looked decent, she grabbed some apples and headed inside.

The innkeeper was an older man, he was working on his books when she walked in, he looked up, and a smile crossed his face.

"Hello welcome to The Prancing Pony* I'm Mink, the owner," the innkeeper introduced, "what can I help you with?" he asked.

"My child and I need a place to stay for the night," Magen started.

"Of course, it's eight coins a night, and it includes two meals," he told her.

"Thank you," Megan said taking some coins from her bag and placing them on the counter.

He smiled, "very well," he said taking the money.

Mink wrote something down before opening a drawer, placing the money inside and withdrawing a key, "room 201, second floor all the way down the hall. Nice corner room with a window overlooking the back garden, this time of year dozen of flowers are blooming, it's a beautiful sight," he told her handing over the key.

"Thank you," she said again taking it and headed upstairs.

Once Megan was in her room she laid her daughter down so she could nap, Megan dropped their belongs to the floor, she locked the door and drew the curtains plugging the room into twilight darkness. She then plopped herself on the floor and dug through her bag looking for the case containing her crystal ball.

Megan also withdrew several scrolls and placed them to the side well the other contents went flying behind her, "it always falls to the bottom," she cursed quietly.

Once found she saw a red glow seeping from the lid seem, she opened it and gazed into it and found that Icban had arrived at his target. Megan unrolled one of the scrolls it was a map of Hexley Halls and its grounds, small dots littered the sheet one by one she poked at them, and they turned blue.

She did the same with the other maps activating the sleeping cubes, "it's the endgame now, you evil bastard," she said aloud replacing the scrolls in her bag and watching the images in her crystal ball.

* * *

"Let's get back to the entrance," Sofia whispered to Calista.

"Why? We can keep exploring," Calista said.

"Something weird has been going on in the castle since my party, and now Mr. Cedric seems off as well," Sofia told her, "we need to find your mom and my dad and tell them about this place," she added.

More sounds came from the black around them, "okay…" Calista agrees with a shudder clinging to Sofia's dress.

Sofia took her glow ring and keeping it cupped in her hand so only a small beam of light filtered to the floor in front of them, Sofia and Calista made their way back to the ladder.

Cordelia was finishing claiming down the ladder when the girls arrived.

"Mummy," Calista called jumping to her mother's arms.

"Calista baby, princess what are you two doing down here?" Cordelia asked putting Calista down.

"I found a door down here, and Sofia and I went exploring. Uncle Cedy is here too; he headed that way," Calista told her mother pointing back the way they had come.

A look of confusion crossed Cordelia's face, "sweety uncle Cedy is upstairs nursing a nasty knot to the head. How he manages to get hurt all the time is beyond me," she told the girls.

"I must admit that man can take a beating," a voice called behind the group.

All eyes turned to see 'Cedric' standing several yards away wand raised above him a dome of light around him, "forgive me for the charade, but I had hoped it would make it easier to get close to the holder of a Maruvians talisman," 'Cedric' said with a slight bow.

The light changed to a bright red and hovered in the air as the shape of the man morphed into black sand, "my master will be most pleased with your capture," the Shadeling said well a dozen other red orbs appeared around the group.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: The Prancing Pony - Can anyone can guess this reference?


	14. Perilous Situation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Girls stay behind me," Cordelia ordered as she withdrew her wand.

"Your magic will do no good against us," the Shadeling said coming closer.

"Clearly you've never faced someone like me," she said waving her wand.

A wall of fire appeared around her and the girl, the Shadelings reared back long enough for Cordelia to cast a fly spell on Sofia and Calista, "go," she told them turning back to the Shadelings who had now put out the flames.

Calista and Sofia did as told and flew up the tunnel back to the workshop. As there were about to exit they heard an unfamiliar voice, hissing venomous words.

"A sealing rune!? I admit I am surprised you can use any rune magic. It seems I need to get new spies," a male said, "your attempt was admirable but pathetic. I would keep you as a pet if I didn't need your rune magic to finally be recognized as the most powerful wizard in the world and become its sole ruler," he continued.

Sofia and Calista peaked through the open cupboard door to see a man in gold and red holding Cedric by his shirt collar; his hand gripped his captor's wrist in an attempt to break free.

Icban drew Cedric closer so they where mere inches from each other faces, "first though I'll finish off those you hold dear, you know brake you a little, it makes for great entertainment. Say goodbye to your niece and princess," he whispered snapping his fingers.

A red rune appeared in front of the cupboard, blasting it and most of the wall into the courtyard below. Cedric screamed and fought harder to break free, Icban held tight to his prize, "now on to the main event," Icban said teleporting away, Cedric in tow.

* * *

Roland and Miranda sat in their throne room listening in boredom as a dignitary droned on about various topics when the air around them shook.

"What in the name…" Roland shouted, rising from his seat.

"Roly!?" Miranda called grabbing his arm; she pointed to where a red ring appeared below the dignitary who ran to the side of the room away from the weaving lines.

A dozen guards filed in taking a position between the king and queen and the magic rune. A quick flash of light and the rune disappeared, in its place stood Icban and his prisoner.

"Cedric!?" Roland called concern in his voice. "Who the hell are you?" Roland demanded, turning an icy glare to the man in red and gold.

"Me!?" Icban questioned pointing a finger at himself, "why I'm Icban the Immortal," he said as if it was common knowledge.

"What do you want?" Miranda asked this time.

"It's not you lot that interests me," Icban said as he released Cedric and decked him square in the jaw. The sorcerer was sent crashing to the floor, "but I intend to have some fun before I finish my plan and I made a bit of a promise to make this one suffer," he added pointing to Cedric as he attempted to rise.

Icban withdrew a small brown book from the folds of his robe, "now which spell to use?" he mused, "Mignola's clan was known to have the only Rune Mage spellbook amongst the families. Let's see what goodies are inside," he cooed opening the book.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: It's getting good now. ;P Sorry it's on the short side.


	15. Tea and Coco

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A cool breeze and the rustling of grass was what Sofia became aware of when she came to, her heartbeat pulsing through her skull.

She sat up, looking around groggily, a realization hit her, "CALISTA!" Sofia shouted springing to her feet, "CALISTA!" she screams again.

"Calista isn't here, Sofia," someone called from behind her.

The princess spun around to find a picnic table with chairs and an umbrella set up in the middle of a grassy field, a lanky man in a maroon coat sat sipping a cup of tea.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia questioned taking a step closer.

"Not quit kiddo," the man said with a chuckle, "my name is Rothschild, I am Cedric's grandfather," he told the princess putting his cup down.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric mentioned you before," Sofia said coming closer.

Rothschild smiled at the girl, "please have a seat," he said pointing to the empty chair.

Sofia did so hesitantly before asking, "where am I? Where is Calista? Do you know what happened?"

"One at a time there, Sofia. This is the Astral Plane as for my great-granddaughter she is as unconscious as you are," Rothschild explained, "and before you ask you can get back anytime, but I need to tell you a few things beforehand." He told her snapping his fingers a cup of hot cocoa appeared before Sofia, "Cedric is in danger, so is your family and kingdom."

"Then I need to get back," Sofia started.

"Geez your impatient, Cedric's the same way, no wonder you two get along," Rothschild laughed, "you can help him and the others if you listen for a moment."

Sofia slouched back in her seat, "how?" she asked.

Rothschild couldn't help but smile at the girl she acted like his grandchildren when they were young, "your amulet," he said at last.

"The Amulet of Avalor?" Sofia questioned clasping the pink gem in her hands.

"Yes, Cedric is a Rune Mage like myself once was, he is the strongest Rune Mage born to our clan since my grandmother's grandfather, memorized the family spellbook in a year," he told the princess, "dangerously smart. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, sorry, your amulet was made by an ancient people…"

"The Moravians," Sofia interrupted.

"Exactly and now to how it can help you see his power is sealed, weakly it can bleed through at times it takes a lot more energy to do so, but still sealed. That was a fun day, poor kid," Rothschild reminisced. "I was teaching him how to cast a spell, and it backfired, his gloves have the seal attached to them, even if he takes them off the seal still works."

"That's weird," Sofia said taking a sip of cocoa.

"For normal magic, it would be, but like I said, Cedric's a Rune Mage they possess a vastly different power," Rothschild told her, "if you can get his gloves off his hands and destroy them, he'd have access to his real magic again."

"If that's all it takes then why hasn't Mr. Cedric done it?" Sofia asked.

"The rune can be destroyed only by an outside force, you two have been friends for a couple years now, you know how stubborn he can be and how much he hates asking for help," Rothschild laughed.

Sofia giggled as well, "that is true," she agreed, "I'm guessing my amulet would be able…"

"Yep."

The grassy land around the pair shook, "your being pulled back to the waking world," Rothschild explained, "good luck and tell everyone I said hi," with those final words Sofia was pulled into emptiness a voice calling her.

"Sofia wake up," someone demanded.

The princesses eyes flashed open, Amber was staring down at her, "thank the stars. We need to go, can you stand?" Amber asked.

"I think so," Sofia answered standing with a little help from her sister.

"Sof, I'm glad you're alright," James called from beside her, he was holding a still unconscious Calista.

Other words were exchanged, but none broke through the shock Sofia felt as she looked around to see the castle in pieces, spikes of stone and glass jetted out of what she knew was the throne room.

Light flashed from within, "that must be it," Sofia whispered. "Amber, James could you get Calista out of here?" she asked.

"What about you?" James asked in turn.

"I know how to stop this," was all Sofia said before heading off to the throne room.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	16. Tunnel's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Get your hands off me," Cordelia screamed, she struggled against the pair of Shadelings that held her.

She was dragged into the throne room and tossed to the floor at Icban's feet; he stared at her spell book still in hand, "why hello there, I heard you put up one hell of a fight. Not many can go up against that number of Shadeling's and come out alive," he praised, "but I'm not too surprised you are one of Mignola's descendants. Either way, take her to the dungeon and keep an eye on both her and Cedric until I call for them," Icban ordered looking to the Shadelings, "I need to finish redecorating."

Unbeknownst to the Rune Mage, a miniaturized princess hiding at the entrance of one of the secret animal tunnel was listening in, once she knew where Cedric was, she carefully closed the cover with a small click.

"Master…" a Shadeling called.

"Ignore it, it's that rabbit again," Icban said.

* * *

Sofia made her way thru the tunnel making her way down deeper into the castle; finally, she ran into a dead end. She wasn't down far enough, backtracking a little Sofia found an exit that deposited her in the kitchen.

The area was abandoned, she bolted for the work table in the center of the main room, "I wish to be big again," she whispered, returning to her standard size Sofia tiptoed to the door and cracked it open.

A rattling from behind froze her in place; she turned slowly to see one of the cabinets opening.

* * *

Cordelia was pushed into the cell furthest from the entrance, and across from her brother, the Shadeling moved back to the front, "oh my God Cedy, are okay?" she asked concerned seeing the darkening bruise along his jawline.

"I'm alright for now," Cedric slurred rubbing at the injury.

"I'm glad, what about Calista and Sofia?" Cordelia asked, but she didn't need an answer when she saw the dark, sad look that crossed her brothers face.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief, she turned away and sank to the floor sobbing.

* * *

Sofia grabbed up an umbrella that had been leaned against the doorframe and held it like a sword when the small door popped open; a gray rabbit rolled out a dozen apple cores following.

"Clover," Sofia exclaimed dropping the umbrella as she ran over to her friend.

"Sof, your alright!" he said jumping into her arms.

"Yes and I need your help," she told him pulling a bag of flour to the floor.

"Do you know a way into the dungeon?" Sofia asked taking a ring from her pocket and stringing it on her amulet, before turning into a bunny.

"I think so, we can use the tunnel we'll have to go up to the third floor, over six room down to the second floor back over two, go to the first floor and over four room," Clover explained as they hopped through the tunnels, Sofia's glow ring lighting the way.

"Then it's just a matter of getting through the locked door that's there," he added, "I'm not much of a puzzle bunny, but I know you like them so it should be a breeze for you."

"Why are there so many stairs? You'd think the builders would make ramps instead," Sofia joked as they descended the fifth flight, "I see why you're always hungry."

"I know what ya mean," Clover agreed, laughing.

They turned a corner and before them was a door and crawl space.

"Whoa, that is cool," Sofia remarked hopping a little closer, "looks like it's a slide puzzle?" she added looking over the wall.

"I know but there's no picture, so how are you supposed to solve it?"

Sofia pushed on the door, and it opened, "what the!? That's so not fair, how did you do that?" Clover asked.

"I just want to move a piece is all," Sofia told him.

The sound of crying came from the other side, Clover and Sofia peeked around the door edge. They were under a bed frame of a cell, "Mrs. Codelia," Sofia inhaled when she saw the sorceress.

Sofia left the doorway making her way to Cordelia who looked up when she felt a tap on her shoe.

"Hello, little bunny, where did you come from?" Cordelia asked petting the little rabbit.

Sofia took a hop back and said, "I wish to be human," in a flash of purple smoke she was her usual self.

"SOFIA!?" Cordelia exclaimed hugging the princess.

The noise drew the attention of the Shadeling guard at the entrance; it came closer when it saw Sofia tendrils of sand weaved through the bars and enveloped Sofia in an attempt to smother her. At the same time throwing Cordelia into the wall. The bubble of black exploded, making the Shadeling stagger backward, Sofia's glow ring pulsed with magic coating her in a shield of blue light.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Damn this story is taking way longer then I thought it would. Oh well just means more content for you readers. By the way, I need some help I have a story set for Chrismas time, so what I need is a filler. So if you readers have any plot bunnies you want done send over a comment or PM. Thanks in advance.


	17. Notice 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Its Father's day so like Mother's day this week's chapter won't be updated today, but again you won't have to wait until next week I'll be posting tomorrow. Thanks for the understanding and have a happy Father's Day. :D

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	18. Escape Time's Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"A Lightning Stone!?" the Shadeling shrieked sending a wave of black shadows at the girl, the hatred and fear rolling off the creature.

Sofia's arms instinctively went to cover her head, the Amulet of Avalor flared with purple magic combining with the blue light of the glow ring when the attack reached Sofia the magic's lashed out at the Shadeling in a brilliant display of power.

A scream was all Sofia heard as her eyes were sealed shut against the blinding light as were Cordelia. Once it subsided they were able to look; the cell door was twisted and broken a smoldering scorch mark on the cobbled stone was all that's left of the Shadeling.

"Sofia are you right?" Cordelia asked crawling over to the girl.

Sofia sat in stunned silence clasping her amulet; it was warm. A gentle hand drew her back, looking to Cordelia she asked, "what was that?"

"A magical reaction of two opposing forces clashing. They should have canceled each other out, but your amulet tipped the balance in your favor," Cordelia explained standing.

A thought crossed Sofia's foggy mind, "Mrs. Cordelia, Calista's okay," she told the sorceress.

"My angel, oh thank heavens she's alright," Cordelia beamed helping the princess to her feet.

"Do you know where Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"Another Shadeling took him, not long before you arrived," Cordelia told her.

"I have to find him," Sofia declared picking her way out of the wrought iron door.

* * *

A scream was ripped from the Shadeling at Icban's side, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"One...one of my siblings has been injured!?" it questioned not believing the words leaving its mouth.

"What!?" Icban belted.

"The one guarding the dungeon," the Shadeling told its master as it morphed into different shapes.

A dry, crackling laugh echoed around the Rune Mage, who looked to the source with a scowl.

"Mind sharing what you find so funny?" Icban asked taking a few steps closer.

Cedric gave a smile from his place before the raised dishes, his hands folded being his back; he gave no response as Icban wanted, who unleashed a stream of lightning at the Royal Sorcerer.

It wrapped around Cedric's frame and suspending him a few inches above the ground, as three red rings formed to keep his arms pinned and body unmoving. Icban staggered backward breaking the spell; the Shadeling caught him, and Cedric landed on his feet.

"Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm running out of the magic I took," Icban whispered to the Shadeling, pushing from the creatures grasp, "get me, my staff," he ordered.

"Play time's over, Cedric the Sensational," Icban shouted, "your magic is mine."

The room filled with screams of agony being ripped from the Shadelings around Icban and Cedric. They looked around in alarm as one after another Shadelings turned to scorch marks on the marble floor.

Icban cursed and shouted at this turn of events, Cedric took this opportunity to run from the ruined throne room. He turned left, and right nothing was familiar spires of stone and glass jutted from all directions, soon though he found an untouched portion of the castle.

Cedric tucked himself between a pillar and glass shard to catch his breath, a faint pulse of light drew his attention looking into the shard it glowed again, and he had to stifle a scream.

A face was looking back at him it was one of the other servants, a young woman, "my God!" Cedric breathed, 'I need a wand and fast,' he thought, 'but I can't get to my workshop.'

Cedric stood over his options for a few moments when it hit him, "Sofia has a wand," he said aloud, "we didn't have a lesson planned today so she would have left it in her room. Which is on this side of the castle," he added heading down the hall.

* * *

"Sofia wait where are you going? We need to leave," Cordelia called after the girl.

"I need to find Mr. Cedric so I can help him get his magic back," Sofia cryptically told the sorceress.

"Princess that makes no sense," she said following Sofia out of the dungeon.

"I know, but it would take to long to explain," Sofia said, "do you have your wand, Mrs. Cordelia," she asked.

"No they destroyed it when I was captured," she said sadly.

"I have a wand in my room you can use," Sofia said, "let's go."

The two lady's picked their way through the devastated hallways outside the dungeon, before coming to an area clear of debris.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Can anyone guess why those areas are in such pristine condition?


	19. Broken Seal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric had arrived at Sofia's room and was pacing in the small lounge attached to the main bedchambers, contemplating whether or not to enter the room. Despite the dire situation Cedric was in, he couldn't bring himself to enter another's private space.

The steady sound of shoes on marble tile approaching his location prompted the sorcerer to enter Sofia's sanctum, Cedric closed the inner door just as the outer was opened looking to his left he saw another entry and managed to skirt inside the closet before the inner door was opened as well. Lady luck gave Cedric a glimmer of her presence for beside him sitting amongst tiara's and other jewels was Sofia's training wand.

Grabbing it up Cedric stepped back taking a defensive stance as the closet door was opened, the spell he was about to cast caught in his throat when he came face to face with his sister.

"Cordy!?" "Cedy!?" they called simultaneously

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia cried coming from behind Cordelia and rushing to her mentor.

"Sofia, you're...you're alright," he said kneeling giving the girl a hug, "please tell me that if you're alive...Calista…"

"She's fine," Sofia told him returning the rare hug, "Mr. Cedric I need your glove's," she asked of him, pulling away.

Cedric still kneeling looked at Sofia confused, "why? There just an old pair of glove my grandfather gave me," he told her.

The princess shook her head, "no they're not, and you know that your grandfather, Mr. Rothschild said as much," she told him.

Cedric's heart began to race, panic flashed across his face, "what do you mean?" he asked hoping she wouldn't say the following words.

"Your gloves have a seal that keeps you from using your real magic," she said, "and I can fix it."

Cedric jumped to his feet and backed away from the princess, "I don't know how you found out about that, but there is no way to break the sealing spell," he told her.

"What are you two talking about? What spell? What does this have to to with grandpa?" Cordelia demanded.

"It's a long story Cordy," Cedric said looking at his hand, "do you believe you can break this seal?" he asked the princess.

"Yes," Sofia declared.

Cedric slipped the simple article of his everyday attire from his hands revealing chemical stains and long healed cuts from years of his work; he handed them to Sofia who took them and left the closet, heading over to her vanity.

"I will be expecting a full explanation when this is over," Cordelia whispered to her brother.

"And I will give one, I promise," he whispered back.

They followed Sofia into the main room in time for a flash of purple light to blind them, a wave of dizziness washed over Cedric making him sway on his feet, knocking into his sister he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I'll be fine once I stop seeing spot's," he told her.

"You too, hu," Cordelia added.

"Yes, what was that light?" Cedric asked.

"Your gloves turning into dust," Sofia cooed rocking on her heels, "so can you use your magic now?" she asked.

Instead of a verbal answer, Cedric clutched his hand and concentrated; a small violet rune appeared above his fist before it vanished, "well it's a start," Cedric said.

"You won't get any further than that," a voice boomed behind the group.

All eyes turned to the entryway, to see Icban, staff clasped in his hands, "I'm done with you and your people, not even Mignola was this much of a pain to deal with," Icban said taking a step forward.

Cedric closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he snapped his fingers a few time before a rune appeared below his and the others feet, another snap and they vanished leaving a fuming Icban in their wake.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	20. Trolls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

When they reappeared they fell a few feet into the shallow brake of the ocean still within the shadow of the palace, they hurried to shore and took shelter in the Troll cave. No one was there to greet them as they rung out their hair and clothes.

"Your aim little brother could use some improvement," Cordelia chested, gathering the hem of her dress.

"Well excuse me it has been two decades since I last used that spell or any rune for that matter," Cedric retorted.

"Mr. Cedric! Mrs. Cordelia!" Sofia called.

The two adults ignored the princess and continued their bickering, Sofia tired and irritated by the squabbling, marched over and grabbed both sorcerers by the wrist.

"Well you two stop arguing and listen," she ordered.

They did, and the soft sound of voices wafted over them, they followed the sound deeper into the cave as they walked Sofia started to shake, Cedric took his long robe and placed it around her.

"Sorry it's damp, but it should be warmer," he said, the girl drew it closer around herself.

They arrived in the Starry Cavern of the Troll cave, there Sofia spotted the familiar yellow of her sisters dress dashing below when they stood, "Amber!" Sofia cried.

"Sofia!?" Amber questioned looking up; her eyes grew wide upon seeing her sister, "Sofia!"

Sofia rushed down the stone stairs losing Cedric's robe as she went, Cordelia scoped it up as she followed behind the princess, she handed it to Cedric who brought up the rear of the small group.

Amber and Sofia embraced, tears fell from both parties as more people and trolls gathered around, James was next to hug Sofia. Calista rounded the corner and bolted for her mother, who took the girl in her arms and started sobbing.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sofia asked over her brother's shoulder.

He let her loose, a sad look crossed his face, "we don't know. Baileywick is missing as well," he told her.

"Is it just you three down here?"

"We were taken to the dock by a few guards, but it was gone when we arrived and the boats either gone or on fire."

"A few of the trolls here were out stargazing when they spotted the docks being destroyed," Amber interjected, "Chief Gnuckles was kind enough to offer us shelter."

An older troll in ornate clothes walked up to the group, "princess Sofia I'm glad you're alright," Chief Gnuckles greeted, "do you know what is happening?" he asked after calling for blankets for the three soaked arrivals.

"An evil sorcerer has taken the palace, he has the vast majority of the castle staff trapped in suspension crystals," Cedric said stepping forward, "it is a safe thing to say the king and queen were caught as well," he added.

"Is there any way of saving them?" a guard asked as he escorted the trio to the small cave home Chief Gnuckles had prepared for the other royal children.

"Only the one who trapped them can release them," Cedric told the man. A thoughtful look crossed the sorcerer's face, "but a teleportation spell could be used to rescue them.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Cordelia spoke up, taking her daughter's wand as Cedric had lost Sofia's, "tell me the spell?

"This is a rune teleportation spell; I'm the only one who can use it," Cedric told his sister.

"Is there anything we can we do to help?" Sofia asked.

"Have blankets at the ready," Cedric said to the princess, "Chief Gnuckles!" he called, "would you be alright with a few more guests?"

"By all means," the chief said already issuing orders for his people.

Cedric exited the cramped room, making his way out into the main chamber, he found the most extensive area he could and with the onlookers gathered closed his eyes and began taking several deep breaths.

"How can he save them?" James asked, "he can't even see where they are."

"It's a…"

A gust of wind stopped Sofia mid-sentence, she looked to her mentor a circle of purple light swirled around his feet an intricate pattern faded in and out for a moment, before finally holding firm. Once stable Cedric snapped and the rune turned white another snap and individuals started to appear, they fell to their knees and began to shake uncontrollably some even vomited, each was whisked away, by tolls or guardsmen.

The royal children held their breath at each new arrival and released it with a sign when their parents were not the ones to appear.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	21. Endgame Beginneth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The time between reappearances grew longer as Sofia, and her sibling hopes started to fade another flash drew their eyes to a familiar shape before collapsing like the others before them.

"MOM!" the children shouted and rushed the queen.

"Sofia! Amber! James!" Miranda exclaimed taking them all in her arms best she could.

A troll came behind the family and draped a blanket around the Enchancian matriarch, Miranda released her children to pull the soft fabric tighter around herself, a shiver running through her.

"I am so relieved to see all safe and sound," Miranda said to them, "how did you three get down here?" she asked looking around the cave, 'how did I get here?' she asked herself.

Before an answer was given another flash and body arrived beside the family, "Baileywick!" Amber called.

Sofia sprang to her feet and helped to steady the older man well a guard took Baileywick's arm before leading him away.

"Come on mom," James said helping Miranda to stand, "nice and easy."

* * *

The sun had long since set, the waning moon taking its place in the sky, Cedric still had the teleportation spell activated, but not a soul had arrived for many hours.

Cordelia walked the perimeter of the rune ring Calista sound asleep in her arms; a worried expression gifted her features.

"Cordelia?" a voice called, its owner coming to stand in her path making her stop.

"Hello Baileywick," she greeted before walking around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked wrapping his blanket tighter.

"Not entirely," Cordelia stated adjusting her daughter, "I have Calista in my arms, yes, but Cedric…" she trailed off finely freezing in her tracks.

"I've seen quite a bit of magic from both your parents and from you and Cedric, but I have not seen something like this," Baileywick said looking at the glowing rune. "What sort of magic is it?"

"I don't know. I know it's connected to our grandfather in some way, Sofia knew that somehow," Cordelia told him, "he used this same looking magic before to save the princess and ourselves. I insulted him over it," she continued looking to the older man added, "I'm scared Baileywick," she cried, "the magic Cedric and the other fellow used is terrifying to me. I've never seen anything like it."

"My dear, magic is a thing of both beauty and danger, that much I have learned over the years," Baileywick said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know this you need rest like the others. If you like I can stay and keep Cedric company well you sleep," he added when seeing her hesitate.

"I cant," she said, "I own my brother my support. Something I have neglected to give him for most of our lives."

The castle Stewart stood beside the sorceress in silence contemplating her words, the white rune spinning around Cedric's feet turned purple, Baileywick took a step back, "that can not be a good sign," he muttered.

"It was that color when he cast it," Cordelia told him.

"Still..."

The rune flared and vanished Cedric was gone and in his place, laid out in the dirt was Roland the second. He pushed himself up slowly unlike the others his clothing bore rip's and tattered edges, a thin line of crimson blood dribbled its way down the side of his face.

"YOUR MAJESTY!?" Baileywick cried, rushing to Roland's side.

Baileywick took the blanket he was given and wrapped it around the king; others had heard the commotion, word spread and Miranda with Sofia, Amber and James joined Baileywick by Roland. They bombarded the man with questions, Miranda brought her husband to rest in her lap, he quietly lay there eye's heavy.

Just before losing to sleep one question broke through, "where is Mr. Cedric?" someone asked.

"...Throne...room..." Roland panted, his voice cracking.

The king fell to oblivion soon after, a myriad of voices sprung up around the royal family.

* * *

Cedric moved away from the cloud of magic to look around the area, "Marlins mushroom's," he breathed.

"You little bastard," Icban screamed, "I have had it with this damn kingdom, its people and most of all YOU!" he shouted, "this was suppose to be a simple take over, but no first my Shadelings are destroyed. Then you escape just to steal my prisoners right from under my nose then you dared to reappear with no reinforces! You are a fool to think after using such magical reserves you can stop me," Icban screeched at the royal sorcerer.

"Like I was going to let you drain them of there life force," Cedric screamed back, he stood his ground as the older Rune Mage advanced.

"I'll give you credit for using that cut around for that imprisonment spell, but it won't help in the long run," Icban said raising his hand a deep crimson rune inked into his palm pulsed and a red orb took shape, "ALLOW ME TO SEND YOU TO HELL!"

Icban threw the orb at Cedric who out of instinct crossed his arms over his face.

The palace grounds shook from the impact, star jewels where dislodged from the troll cave's ceiling along with a few stalactites came crashing down troll's, and humans alike scrambled for safety.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I don't want to know," Amber cried tucking herself into her mother side.

Neither sibling noticed Sofia sneaking to the entrance that led out to the beach, Calista though long awoken by all the noise did and followed the princess.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I am so sorry this is late its been a nightmare the last few days, but here is the chapter and this coming Sunday everything will be back to normal for updates. Thanks for being patient.


	22. Game Check

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"It's not safe here," Baileywick stated looking at the quivering rock above the gathered royals, "doctor is the king able to be moved?" he asked the physician who had come running not long after Roland arrived and the ground shook.

"Looks like some bruising is all," Zwick said, "and clear exsatuian...wow," he exclaimed shielding both the king and queen when another stalactite fell to close for comfort, "a more stable environment is advisable."

Zwick and a guard took hold of the king and slowly made their way to a smaller cave room a troll directed them to, "the walls here are quite stable," the troll told them.

Another tremor shook the stone around them, Cordelia reached for the wand she took from her daughter, but it was gone. She looked for her child, and she was missing as well.

"Has anyone seen Calista?" She asked panic filling her voice.

James piped up, "Wheres Sofia?

* * *

Sofia made her way up a steeper part of the tunnel leading outside when the first tremor transpired; she had been sent to her knees from the shock. Behind her, another voice cried out in surprise and pain. Sofia turned around to see none other then Calista picking herself up off the ground same as herself.

"Calista, what are you doing here?" the princess asked backtracking to help the younger girl.

"You're going to help Uncle Cedy, and I want to help as well," Calista proclaimed proudly.

"It's too dangerous, you should stay here with your mother," Sofia told her.

"So? I am still going."

"Fine, but stay close,' Sofia ordered taking hold the younger girls hand.

Together they marched out onto the sandy beaches of the Enchancian coastline.

* * *

Cedric dove out of the way, as a second red orb flew overhead, "just go down already," Icban chasted summoning a third blast.

Before it was fully formed, Cedric unleashed his attack a bolt of purple lightning rushed towards its target catching Icban off guard, the orb shattered. The resulting explosion sent the two mages flying opposite each other and tore the throne room to pieces exposing the night sky beyond.

Cedric sprung to his feet and sent another lightning strike at Icban who stopped it this time, he sent another, and another all were blocked, "tired already?" Icban asked seeing the younger man panting, "no, you must be holding back. Saving some strength and buying time for reinforcements to arrive?" he taunted.

"UNCLE CEDY," a voice cried out from outside the shattered throne room wall.

Calista crawled through the broken wall opposite her uncle and right beside Icban, who snatched up the girl by the wrist and held her tight, "no holding back. Show me what power you have. Give me a fight that I WILL REMEMBER!" Icban demanded, he took hold of the girls waste and jumped, a rune formed below him, and he rose into the air.

"CALISTA!" Cedric shouted he failed to notice a red vine wrapping itself around his feet until he tried to take a step forward, he fell and the vine coiled around him trapping him, "giving up already?" Icban chuckled at the royal sorcerer, "let's add a little more to the fire shall we," he mused lighting danced around his and Calista's frame, the later screamed in agony.

"UNCLE CEDY!" she cried.

"CALISTA!" Sofia called climbing up the damaged wall herself; no one took note of her.

"Come now, FIGHT! SAVE HER! FIGHT!" Icban continued to taunt.

The screams of his niece and the feeling of powerlessness sparked a bloom in Cedric's heart, an impression he felt once before long ago when he was a child and deathly ill it was a feeling he knows by instinct should be pushed back, but the pull of power it sang made him take hold of it.

When he did a wave of gray and purple light flared around him, competing for space the gray light won, and a rush of wind and debris was sent flying, the red vines disintegrated allowing him to rise, "this fights over," Cedric murmured, a dome of runes took shape around him, each charged with magic Cedric should not use.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	23. and Mate!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"I will never understand people and their capacity to put other lives before their own," Icban mused, "tell me Cedric the Sensational how you can justify using your life force to power your spells? Why is this little spawn worth it?" he demanded, "and don't you dare say it's because she's your niece."

"Someone like you wouldn't be able to understand the answer, even if I could express it in words," Cedric told him, "let Calista go!"

Icban's scowl turned up into a sly smile, "as you wish," he said releasing his hold.

Calista screamed as she plummeted to the jagged stone below, Cedric's eyes grew wide with panic, he cast a rune teleporting her away, well he was distracted a piece of broken column coated in a red hue connected with his right side. A sickening crunch emanated from the impact.

Cedric pulled himself to his knees bits of stone falling from his robe; he saw through hazy vision Sofia running over to him. The fact Sofia was there didn't connect in his mind his attention went to the man who had started this fiasco. Cedric extended his left arm towards him a gray light encircled his hand, and a set of rings appeared around Icban.

A string of colorful words erupted from the trapped sorcerer, Cedric flung Icban towards the ground, he unleashed a series of runes that sent shards of stone and slivers of gray light to meet him. A lengthy strike of gray wound its way through Cedric's hair, beads of sweat-stained his brow.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia called kneeling beside her mentor, "Mr. Cedric are you alright?" she asked taking note of his condition.

"Sofia?" he questioned finally recognizing her presence, "run, get out of here," he told her.

"Not without you," she said standing, "come on, get up," she grabbed his arm.

Cedric pushed her off to the side as a blast of lightning arced between them, Icban had survived the onslaught Cedric had directed at him, "Sofia, you need to escape NOW!" he ordered the princess, unleashing another round of attacks.

"But…"

"Go, I can't focus on this fight if I have to protect you, please just go," he pleaded.

Sofia nodded and made her way to what was left of the throne room entrance, once out of view Cedric rose to his feet ribbons of fire shot through his side and arm, taking a deep breath to steady himself Cedric recast the rune dome he had dissipated when Calista was caught.

"So you're going to use THAT?" Icban asked cradling his ribs, "your clever waiting for me to use what power I stole from your king and few colleagues I could before you rescued them. I admire that, not even Mignola could stay a step ahead in our game as you did. Nor would he use his magic as you did, to be defeated by someone like you is acceptable in my book, but what is the cost?"

Cedric didn't answer verbally instead the runes around him flared, a wave of gray magic washed over the area, Icban didn't run nor attempt to block he accepted what was coming for him, he had, had a long time to come to terms with, if and when death arrived for his soul.

* * *

Sofia had made it outside in time to see a small group of guards, with Cordelia and Dr. Zwick coming up the path from the cove.

"Sofia, I'm glad you're alright," Cordelia greeted.

"Did you see Calista anywhere? Mr. Cedric teleported her away," Sofia asked.

"Yes, she appeared on the path before us a guardsman took her back to the Toll cave," Zwick told the princess.

A gray light wafted over them at that moment, knocking them over before being drawn back to its point of origin pulling them the other way.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked springing to her feet looking around.

"Mr. Cedric!?" Sofia cried, "Dr. Zwick, please come with me?" she asked taking him by the hand after he stood up.

"Lead the way little one," he waved her on, she ran back to the side door she had exited not long before.

A golden thread of light weaved its way around the palace grounds after the group entered stone and glass scattered by the battle floated back to their home, inside was much the same materials and carpet, paint and decorations all returned to their proper place. Icban's crystal spell was broken the debris disintegrating, "what is happening?" someone asked, but no one had an answer.

Once the gold pattern fully formed it pulsed sealing the castle back in place as if nothing happened; Sofia had long left the group behind in her flight Zwick was the first to find her in the throne room the other's not long after. The first thing he saw was a panicking princess bent over the Royal Sorcerer pleading with him to wake up.

Zwick rushed over and knelt on the other side, not having his supplies left him to place an ear over Cedric's chest, he listened for a few moments then called for help in bringing Cedric to the medical ward. That was when he noticed something else, a blackened scorch mark branded into the carpet and stone before the dais.

Zwick ignored this detail as they left the throne room; Sofia had calmed down a little as she walked beside Cordelia, who for some reason was letting another take charge of the situation.

"Mrs. Cordelia," Sofia called, "what do you think happened?" she asked.

"With what particular my dear? So much had transpired in the last days I don't even know where to begin," Cordelia said

"I know, but right now I am worried about Mr. Cedric," Sofia told her.

"So am I, from the looks of it; I would say magic exhaustion is the cause, but..." she trailed off.

Cordelia left Sofia so to follow Zwick into the exam room, "you're not wrong, you know," he told her, pulling his bag and a few bottles from the cupboard.

"About the magic exhaustion?"

"Yes, the best remedy I know for it is to transfer magic from another source to the afflicted," Zwick said.

"That is true, though I don't know if that would work with him, the magic he used was different..."

"We have to try," he told her, "tell the others to gather any magic item they can find, go quickly there is only so much I can do."

"Right..." Cordelia rushed from the room.

"Thank God, never thought she would leave," Zwick said aloud coming around and drawing a Privacy Screen from its home blocking the view from the door.

"Using rune magic is not easy, and you went and made it worse, you and your stubborn self," Zwick said to the unconscious man.

Zwick crossed his hands and held them slightly above Cedric's heart a gold rune appeared above them engulfing both Zwick's hands and Cedric's frame in a yellow hue.

"If I heal your external injuries they may get suspicious, so don't get upset with a few bruises and lacerations," he said a moment later he gasped in disbelief, "by the Almighty! What hit you? Two broken rib's dislocated and broken shoulder and fractured hip, whatever the hell you're made of you may want to patent and sell."

Zwick mended the ribs then the shoulder before the door was thrown open and he was forced to stop.

Cordelia came in with a guard each had a hand full of various magical item, "this is what we have so far," she told the doctor, "the others are still looking as well as someone was sent to inform the Queen about the situation."

"Thanks for keeping me informed," Zwick told her, "other then the magic exhaustion, bruises, and lacerations seem to be the only other injuries. Can you do the transfer spell, I don't have magic to do so."

"I don't have a wand," Cordelia said, "give me..."

"There is on here," Zwick interrupted sprinting over to a cabinet, "here I have no clue where it came from, but..." he said handing her a worn out looking stick.

"This will work," Cordelia smiled taking the wand.

* * *

Sofia had fallen asleep in the hallway, Baileywick had been the one to wake her up when he arrived.

"Baileywick?" Sofia asked rubbing her eye's.

"Hello princess," he greeted helping her stand.

"When did you arrive?" she asked hugging him.

"Not long, we just brought your father here," Baileywick told her.

"Is he okay? Is Mr. Cedric okay as well?"

"The king is going to alright, as for Cedric...come inside."

When they entered Roland was awake and flanked by Miranda and the twin's, "Dad," Sofia whispered running over and hugged him.

"Hello Sofia," Roland greeted his youngest child.

"Still not enough!?" Cordelia practically shouted another magic trinket disintegrating in her hand, "nothing we can use has a lot of magic stored within it."

"Every little bit is keeping him from slipping over the edge," Zwick said, "it will just take time."

"Time is not something he has; it's been several hours as it is and he has made no improvement. Magic is a fickle thing doctor, this type of situation needs to be dealt with quickly," Cordelia explained starting to pace.

"Would something like the Amulet of Avalor work?" Sofia asked coming over to the sorceress; her hands clamped tight over the necklace.

"The Amulet of Avalor does have a lot of magic, but I couldn't ask you to give up something so precious, the transfer would destroy it," Cordelia explained kneeling before the princess.

Sofia shook her head removing the first gift her new father had given her, "I made a promise never to take this off, but I would gladly break it to help Mr. Cedric," Sofia proclaimed, "after everything he's done for me it's the least I can do for him."

She took Cordelia's hand and placed the pendant in her palm with a sad smile, Cordelia clutched it close before rising. Bringing it over to her brother she did the same spell she used with dozens of other magic charms the result was immediately evident as ribbons of purple magic snaked there way around him, his pale skin took on a pinkish hue once more, and his breathing became deep and clear.

The Amulet of Avalor shattered in a shower of purple and silver spark's, Zwick examined Cedric after the magic died down, "he looks to be alright now, we won't know for sure until he wakes up," Zwick said.

"When would that be?" Roland asked from his position across the room.

"Unfortunately that is up to him," Zwick replied.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Nice long chapter for ya'll this week, and what did you think of Zwick? I have plans for him in another story, :P


	24. Rest and Recover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The loud thundering of a heartbeat reverberating through his skull was what met Cedric as he stirred from slumber. The throbbing radiated into his teeth, ' _a tonic is not going to touch this one_ ,' he thought prying open his eyes, they stung a little as he looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Cedric tried to prop himself up to look around the dimly lit room, but two realizations make themselves known, one his body is sore and extremely weak, second, there was a heavyweight buried into his side pinning his arm down.

It took more effort then it should have for Cedric to locate the problem; a small silhouette came into focus causing a thin smile to break across his features. Calista was curled up fast asleep using her uncle's forearm as a headrest. Cedric managed to pry his it free and patted her head, pins and needles ran up his arm as the nerves decompressed.

Cedric opened his mouth to wake her, but no sound came forth, his throat felt swollen and dry as if he had spent a few days inhaling sand. It took a few more tries for him to recover a whisper of his voice.

"Calista…Cali…' _cough_ ' Calista...can you walk up?" he croaked taping the top of her head.

A couple of moments went by and with a few more taps Calista awoke, she sat up and stretched, "Mummy?" she yawned.

Cedric smirked, "not quite…' _cough_ ' Calista," he said as best he could, his throat demanding water.

"Uncle Cedy?" Calista asked.

"Yes…"

"UNCLE CEDY!" she screamed launching herself from her spot.

Cedric found a tiny pair of arm's encircling his neck; she babbled on as she choked her uncle who had no strength nor the voice to stop her.

A loud crash of a door being thrown open and shoes on tile where the sounds that bleed through to the Royal Sorcerer, soon he was freed from Calista's grasp, coughing several times he came to find the once dark room bathed in light making his migraine flare, clamping his eyes shut a groan escaped his lips.

* * *

Cordelia was returning from the Sorcerer's Tower with King Roland light conversation floated between them, each had a candelabra as night had fallen some time ago.

As they neared the guest room, Cedric had been moved to, to recover in peace, Calista's cry broke the air around them. The King and Sorcerers ran the remaining feet into the room.

"Calista what's…" Cordelia started to ask, but when she took in the scene before her, she thrust her candle into Roland's hands and dashed to remove Calista.

Roland, on the other hand, when around and place both candelabras on the nightstand before going over and feeding the dying fire bathing the room in yellow-gold light.

Heading back over he was in time to see Cordelia struggling to lift her brother ever so slightly to give him some water from the urn on the second nightstand.

"Let me," Roland said, Cordelia moved so Roland could slip his arm behind Cedric's shoulders and bring him into a more seated position.

Cedric still dazed from walking up, and after Calista's hug was surprised when a cold liquid made contacted with his lips, by some instinct though he knew it was water and greedily drank from the cup Cordelia held for him.

Once the cup was drained Roland laid Cedric back and said, "glad to have you back, old friend."

Cedric gave a smirk, before falling back asleep.

* * *

The following day Cedric woke up to his sister hovering over him, "Cordy, must you always...' _cough_ ' loom," he said his voice stronger than before.

Cordelia jumped a bit not expecting him to speak, "I loom at times, yes, but you can't help scaring people," she retorted, placing a cooling cloth upon his forehead. He wrenched slightly from the cold, "you've been fighting a fever on and off for a while now, it flared last night not long after you feel back asleep," she told him.

He gave her a thoughtful look, "I'm afraid to ask…" he said.

"You want to know how long you were unconscious," Cordelia stated more than asked.

"Yes," Cedric whispered.

"A few days short of ten months," she told him flatly.

Stunned silence was Cedric's reply, "I'm not kidding, we've all been sick with worry Calista and Sofia especially," she told him, "now that you're up, visitors will be stopping by in the coming weeks. You still owe me and the others a full explanation, that can wait for the time being though," Cordelia said.

She placed her hand on Cedric's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "I'm so relieved you're okay, I love you, little brother I don't say that enough," she said before letting go and sitting in the armchair beside the bed.

Cedric didn't keep the conversation going not that he would have wanted to, he couldn't believe what Cordelia had said though it would explain why he felt so drained, but if it indeed had been ten months, what was in the future for him? He was most definitely dismissed as Royal Sorcerer after so long.

Cedric's mind raced with dark thoughts, he allowed it a moment longer then pushed them down, there would be more time to go over the situation later, right now he needs to concentrate on regaining his strength.

"Cedric," Cordelia called, "your still this kingdoms sorcerer," she told him smirking as if she knew his inner turmoil.

Cedric looked over to her shock clear upon his face, "how did..."

"I know that was what you were thinking? We may have a strained relationship, but I am still your sister," she told him, "I've witnessed some of the black moods* that plague you."

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

Cordelia smiled back, "rest, now. We can't contain Calista much longer nor keep the news from the others."

He took her advice, and a comfortable silence took hold of the room as he drifted off.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Well that's the end of **'Secret of a Royal Sorcerer,'** but not the end of the story. Make sure to check out the companion story ' **Mignola's Heir,** ' and stay tuned for the next installment of this Sofia the First AU **' Bloom of Doom.' **

Note2: There will be a bonus chapter, it'll be out sometime this week. Thanks for reading everyone!

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**


	25. BONUS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Icban, Zwick, Megumi and Mignola as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ ~BONUS~ ]_**

* * *

Sofia tossed and turned unable to sleep, the early summer heat partly to blame. She kept going over what had transpired over the last weeks, her father on bed rest, almost losing her friend and mentor, not being able to talk with Clover anymore. Her amulet gone forever and most recently a letter from the Magic Council.

It came not long before her bedtime, so she didn't get to find out what was written they told her she would find out tomorrow, but Goodwin was called,

so the princess knew it had something to do with Cedric.

Sofia was angry and upset, and sad; feeling the need to breathe she flung the blankets off and lit the candle on her nightstand. Grabbing her robe, she headed out into the dark corridors and walked not caring where she ended up her bare feet making no noise as she moved.

A flash of light caught her eye drawing her attention back to reality, realizing she was in the medical wing, Sofia looked around for the source.

A few feet further up the hall, a red light glowed from beneath a door seam, she walked closer and saw it was Dr. Zwick's office. The princess knocked, no reply was forthcoming. She reached for the doorknob and finding it unlocked Sofia let herself in.

Sofia walked around various items blocking her view to the back of the room where the red light seemed to be, 'and I thought Mr. Cedric kept his workshop messy,' she thought, rounding a final pile of books, she gasped and stumbled backward, dropping her candle.

Before her slouched in his chair was Dr. Zwick a crystal ball sat on his desk beside a black cube, a red rune was etched on all sides of said cube. In turn, a green rune was suspended in the crystal ball.

Realizing the situation was stagnant, Sofia grabbed up her candle which had extinguished itself in the fall and approached the desk slowly, the runes her only source of light now.

Coming behind the desk, she saw the same green rune hovering in Zwick's palm from where it hung over the armrest. Sofia set her candle down and shook the doctor, but he didn't stir though he did sink further into his chair.

Sofia looked at the objects on the desk; the cube looked to have some sort of button, coming around to the other side, she pressed it. The moment she did, she regretted it as the red runes went dark and the green one blazed in intensity cracking the crystal ball.

A gasp to her left drew Sofia's attention to Zwick, "SON OF A…" he cursed jumping up, he grabbed the orb and threw it against the wall where it shattered, bathing the room in darkness.

Sofia ducked down, a string of curses flowed from the royal doctor's mouth, much of it the princess didn't understand which she was grateful for; a dim yellow light came from behind Sofia and started moving signaling where Zwick was.

"Damn sleeping cubes, didn't know they had a timer," he muttered walking to the door.

Sofia peeked around the desk edge to see a small yellow ball floated beside the doctor who was cradling his face, he left, and Sofia waited until she could no longer hear his footfall before rushing back to her room.

* * *

The following morning Sofia sat at the breakfast table, her family had parted way for their various Saturday activities leaving her to pick at her pancakes, lost in thought.

"May I speak with Princess Sofia?" someone asked at the entrance of the dining hall.

"Oh my, Dr. Zwick, what happened to your eye?" Baileywick asked.

"Tripped last night in my office and landed face first in the corner of my desk. Now my I..."

"Ah yes, well the Princess is still eating at the moment. I will let her know you wish to speak with her, doctor," Baileywick told Zwick.

Sofia pushed back her chair and walked over, "I'm actually done Baileywick, I was just grazing," she said.

"Of course, Princess," Baileywick said, bowing.

"So...what can I help you with Dr. Zwick?" Sofia asked as they walked down the corridor outside the dining hall.

"I believe you left this in my office last night," Zwick said holding out his hand, and Sofia's candlestick appeared in a puff of gold smoke, "makes no sense to hide my magic from you after what transpired," he added.

"The magic you used is like the kind Mr. Cedric used against that evil sorcerer?" Sofia asked taking the candlestick.

"It's of the same origin as his, yes," Zwick said cryptically.

Sofia stopped and glared at the man, "then you could have used..."

"No," he interrupted, "I have strict orders not to use my magic, I took a great risk as is when I repaired the castle that night, then again when I healed your sorcerer, he more then likely not still be with us if I hadn't."

"I don't understand, who gave you orders? What are you doing here?"

"A story for another time, I can promise this if you can keep this a secret until Cedric wakes up, I will explain everything to you both," Zwick asked, "I have no right to ask..."

"Okay, but if you don't, I will tell my father and Mr. Goodwin," Sofia told him.

"I can agree to those terms, thank you, Princess. I wish you a pleasant day," Zwick said taking a bow, before walking off.

Sofia stood a moment longer, 'things just got a lot stranger,' she thought before heading to her room to put her candlestick away, several questions entering her mind that she wanted to ask the doctor, 'I need to write them down,' Sofia said to her self, she picked up her pace to her room to make the list.

* * *

 **_[ ~BONUS~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this is late, I was at RTX this week and boy was that murder on my time, feet, and wallet, lol.


End file.
